Round and Round We Go
by BlueValentine
Summary: Rebecca and the 3 Gryffindor chaser were best friends until Katie fell in love with the person Rebecca loved since the beginning, Oliver Wood. Then Angelina's boyfriend fell in love with another girl. Will their friendship and relationships last? Plz read
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

Rebecca grace was from a small town in England. She spent her first 5 years of school in a small, ghetto wizard school called Gnidleif. She loved Hogwarts the moment she stepped in its ground. Mainly because Gnidleif was poor, it didn't have any windows, and the professors there were damn retarded.

Rebecca was a smart, fun girl with dark, straight hair and dark eyes. She's pretty, but a pair of glasses covered up her real eyes made her look a bit nerdy. She was the first one in decades to receive all Outstanding on her OWLS. When she came to Hogwarts, she quickly made friends with the 3 Gryffindor chasers and the 2 beaters. And of course, their Captain.

* * *

**A/N-** This is my first FanFic, hopefully you'll like it. It's sorta based on everything that happened to me. Story dedicated to Jenny. Plz review, any suggestions, comments whatever. 


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

"It's Michael, isn't it?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes and a wide grin formed from one ear of hers to another.

"Oooooo! Katie and Michael." Alicia teased while lying in Gorge's arm.

"Alriiiiight, I like Michael. You got a problem with that?" Heated blood rushed quickly to Katie's face.

"But Katie, we all know Michael isn't the kind that will stay true to you. He gets a new girlfriend every week." Angelina was worried for her. She didn't want to see her friend crying over that piece of crap.

"So? He's still hott," Katie protested.

Rebecca threw her an unbelievable look.

"What are you looking at?"

"Tsk, Tsk, nothing much. Just another dumb kid with a crush," Rebecca joked. "Hey, maybe you should keep a diary, and write down everything he says to you and-"

Katie cut her off before she could finish. "I already have a diary, it's in my heart. I can remember everything about him."

Rebecca shook her head chuckled to herself. "How lame, Katie." And pretended to talk to someone else infront her. "Oh, dear heart. I think I'm in love with Michael, prepare to shatter."

Laughter filled the Common Room. "Well, Katie dear. We don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe you should put more thought into this before telling him. We want you to find the perfect guy." Angelina patted Fred's shoulder, "like him."

Katie hesitated for a second. "But Michael _is_ perfect. I mean he's cute and handsome and hott and good-looking-"

"They're the same thing." Alicia interrupted. "_Cute _and _handsome_ does not include him. He has a brownie with walnuts for a face.

Katie, covered with embarrassments, she threw a cushion at her. "Go to hell!"

"Make me." Alicia is not the kind of girl that'll ever back down with out a fight. This kind of dissing each other as a joke had become a part of their lives. Alicia was an expert at this, the only person better than her was Rebecca.

Katie knew Alicia well, and she had it all prepared for her. "Sorry Alicia, I don't make shit. It comes out naturally."

There was a silence moment; it was quite a shook for everyone to see Alicia being dissed by Katie. Everyone _oooooohhed_ in excitement at the come back.

Alicia bit her lower lips trying to find something to get back at her. In desperate, she looked to Rebecca for help.

Rebecca give her a quiet smile. "Katie, just shut up."

Katie was still overjoyed at the victory of defeating Alicia, she forgot it was Rebecca she was talking to. "You're going to have to make me."

At that instant, she realized that she shouldn't have said that. Rebecca was a person who could catch, even the tiniest speck of chance to talk back.

"Awwww, I'm sorry Kates." Purposely, Rebecca made a cute face and brought her voice up a pitch. " I don't make shit either. You're just going to have t wait for it to come out itself."

The room roared into laughter.

"Nah, you don't have to wait. With our new invention "Constipation BeGone, by Fred and Gorge Weasly, it's going to come out in no time." Said Fred.

"Yeah, we did it by using what muggles call 'the particle theory'" Gorge added. "You're just in time, we need volunteers to try it out for us."

It took awhile for everyone to calm down. Nobody said anything until Rebecca broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Answered Katie, not sure of the answer. "But can you guys promise not to tell anyone."

" No problem." Angelina then announced, "Quidditch season is coming. Too bad you can't play with us for Gryffindor. Maybe we can ask Wood for you, Becca."

"It's ok, Wood's not going to let me on the team anyways. So why bother?"

Becca had seen Oliver Wood and the others practice before. It was Oliver's agility on the broom, and the way he passes and blocks and Quaffle. Or maybe the way his muscular body dodges the Bludgers that had captured her heart. Oliver also has a handsome face that made many girls running after him. He only seemed to realize them a bit, not very interested. Each and every time he asks her a question or even just a simple conversation, her heart would skip a beat. To cover her nervousness, every time after the conversation, Becca would regret for saying too much useless, irrelevant things or sounding too desperate. Her heart aches with pain, when Oliver gives her a confused look like, _What on Earth are you talking about? _or _What's your problem? _No one knew about her crush, she had never told anyone, not even a living soul, only her diary. All Oliver ever cared about was Quidditch and a bit of homework. Becca was afraid of being teased by her friends and being rejected, too embarrassed to talk to him again. She doubted Oliver will ever realize her feelings towards him. Or feel the same way about her.

* * *

**A/N-** This chapter might be a bit confusing. Please reveiw, so i'll know where i should change to make it better. 


End file.
